An infra-red camera is used to measure the metabolic activity in the brown fat deposits of anorexic and bulimic patients. In order to ensure reliable and reproducible operation, an array of five thermal emitters has been provided at a series of calibration points for each record. This enables the camera's video gain and offset to be adjusted permitting a direct comparison of each record.